Dmc: Mary Sues
by vegg
Summary: Mary Sues are falling into the dmc world. read how dante and vergil destroys them. very comical! Nero and Sparda makes an appearance in here!
1. a human, a marysue, and 4 devils

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dmc3. I am not affiliated with all of CapCom's things so don't bother me. This is about MarySue's…I love them and I hate them. And don't be so offensive about this piece of fluff I am writing about!

This **fanfiction** is so **OLD**!!!!! I wrote this when I was a friggin teen!!! I had never thought I rewrite again…and I most certainly will.

It's a parody and enjoy….oh yeah and I borrow a chunk of the scenes from a trigun fanfiction….it was by the username zula. I'm sorry but I thought the trigun fanfic was funny….well at least the knives part was.

Oh yeah and you have to know the entire dmc 1,2,3,4 storyline and cutscenes to understand my complicated piece of art…um crap.

What is a **mary sue**? (**my definition**): an over exaggerated fake b*tch who doesn't deserve to live and needs to be thrown into the pit of death where she will suffer for the rest of her short life.

**Introduction…..please bear with it…….Or go to the section that says END OF INTRO and proceed with the real story:**

The story takes place after Devil May Cry 3.

Right after Vergil had jumped, or rather should we say…fall off into the demon world with his coat tail spread out like a fan. (He looked kind of funny falling down like that) We all hoped that he will come back someday in Devil May Cry 4……but no….only his sword **YAMATO**, was like the **only part** of **Vergil **that actually came back!!! Maybe Nero's arm is a part of Vergil too? There are so many theories about that. But I don't really know *shrugs and sighs* whom am I to judge and know.

So thus, our poor Dante was left to his lonesome in this _**little**_** BIG** **world**.

No **mother**, no **daddy**, no **Vergil**, and definitely…… no **sister**…he does not have a sister and never will. (and Nero doesn't count as a family member, despite the white hair and blue eyes lol)

Dante has practically nothing except his own hide and a bunch of demonic weapons that aren't too animated at the moment, but they do talk! *oh and his amulet too…heh heh I almost forgot to write that*

That is so sad! No family no friends…crikey I can't help but wipe a few tears. Excuse me while I grab a tissue. Okay hold on while I wipe the key board also.

(ten minutes later)

I am still not done wiping the keyboard.

(three days later)

I died….LOL just kidding….I made you mad didn't I? I just ramble on and on.

The author is trying to fill this story with all the sad and tragic crap that he/she can think of but it's not working. Many people felt disappointed that Vergil fell down into the demon world. Fangirls thought they will never see their true love again. Fan boys often anticipated on checking up the next dmc game to see if he comes back. While many dmc fans are dying…there is nothing to bring Dmc to its hype anymore. Awesome fanfiction authors gave up their untold stories…and **crappy** authors like **ME** here try to write an awesome story and yet have no luck. Dmc3 is like the rest….**a dying game**.

Anyway…as the author of this very special story…I will make Vergil live again!!!! Yay!!! I will rewrite the ending of Devil May Cry 3 and ruin the plot!!! Oh come on! Everyone in fanfiction land ruined the story all the time…they fill it with their marysue's and original characters. Well prepare to meet characters that are not mine but I made them because I was bored.

**END OF INTRO**

**To make a long scene short…Dante saves Vergil in mission 20……..**

Dante saves Vergil from his fall and Vergil becomes unconscious because the author wanted him to.

Dante returns with Vergil and meets Lady _blah blah…_shoot demon…_blah blah_…they rebuild the shop and hunt demons together for about two weeks. Vergil is still unconscious and in bed because he still hasn't heal from his wounds yet and also because the author does not feel like letting him get up. Dante and Lady eat pizza and hang up demon souvenirs in the Devil May Cry shop.

"He's been like this for weeks now. Are you sure he's not in a coma?" Lady asked.

"No…why? Do you like him?" Dante smirked. She frowned at him. "I told you already that I'm sick of your remarks. Just because I asked you a question about your brother does not imply that I like him." "Chill out babe, you know I was just joking." He chewed down a slice of pizza. "I'm not a babe either." She pouted.

Dante just smiled. "Okay whatever…I'm going to buy more pizza and tomato juice…you stay here and watch over Vergil. And perhaps you can clean out my bathroom too. Don't let me catch you two together." He ran off before Lady could shoot him.

"Who the hell made you think that! You stupid idiot.!" She instantly replied with venom and acid in her voice.

"I love you too Lady. Good bye!!" Dante shut the door behind him.

He liked to get her so angry. She had fire. He continued his way down the alley when Lady appeared out of the shop and yelled, "Don't forget to buy some handsoap!"

Dante waved back and walked on.

Lady rubbed her temples and sat down to clean and reload her guns. She was prepared to shoot him when he returns………………………….

**Meanwhile…in another dimension…..or should I say….the Mary Sue realm.**

Raynee was a hot and gorgeous 18 year old girl who finished college with a Phd. in cosmetology. She was a high school graduate at age 14 and was very smart. So now she's some overrated hyperactive super model. Her hair was wavy and long. It was the reddest red and her eyes were the purpliest violet you will ever see. (is purpliest even a word? Didn't think so)

She wears a pink tank top and a plaid miniskirt. Black high-heel boots and white thigh-high garters. *what a whore…I mean an angel!* She was so smart and so perfect that half of the female species hate her. Wherever she goes…all the boys and men stared…while their **pregnant** _**wives**_and _**girlfriends**_ all envy and want **murder **her on the spot. Raynee could not help it that she was born so perfect. So Raynee is one of your average Mary Sue girls, who ended up getting zapped into a portal which led to the Dmc world. How did this happen? It just did right about now…….

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…..I'M BEING ZAPPED INTO THE DMC WORLD OH MY GOD I'M GONNA DIE, I'M GONNA DIE, SOMEONE SAVE ME!!!!" Raynee screamed. The portal thing was swirly and she felt like vomiting. But she didn't vomit because **one**, she was too perfect and all Mary Sue's should not vomit. And **two**, she wanted to see Dante who is her **absolute favorite game character** and she loved him so much.

Raynee landed on her butt but it didn't hurt because someone had broken her fall. She looked down to find a white haired Dante beneath her. He had grocery bags on neither side of his hands. Furthermore she was sitting on top of him. "Oh I'm so sorry!" Raynee moved to the side and straighten his coat.

"Watch where you're going you stupid---" Dante was in a loss for words as his eyes stared at what seems to be the most **beautiful** girl he had ever seen. Sure Lady was cute and his dear old dead mother was beautiful, but the red-haired **girl** that fell into his unsuspecting **lap**…..well…she was so much more. Like a drug or hypnosis, he was drawn to her instantly and he couldn't help it.

"Oh my **god** who are you?" Dante blurted out.

She giggled and held out her hand. "Hi Dante…nice to meet you."

"Wow she knows my name!!" he beamed happily. His heart skipped **three beats** and there were **butterflies** in his stomach. No woman had ever made him **felt **this way before. He **was falling in** **love** and he didn't know why. He felt as if he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this girl. He had to have her...as his girlfriend…no…he must make her his **wife**!! Yes that was the right word, **wife**!!!

"Um where is your shop?" the hot girl asked.

"Just a couple of blocks down the street." Dante replied dreamily.

"I like your coat. Do you work out?"

"For you I would lift weights every day." He said without thinking. Her giggled sounded cute to his ears as they walk down the streets.

**Meanwhile…..**

"This is the last time I'm cleaning this bathroom!" Lady scrubbed the sink with a sponge. She swore that Dante was such a slob that without her, he wouldn't even be able to clean this bathroom ever. At first the bathroom smelled like him and crap, but now it was spotless and squeaky clean. Lady pulled off the yellow rubber gloves and rested on the couch. She was exhausted from the day's work. A knock at the door brought her to relief that Dante was home with the hand soap. To her surprise she heard that he was not alone. The door opened.

"Here's my shop…it's not much and I hope you won't be disgusted by the decorations." Dante held the door for Raynee. He was planning to tidy up the whole place to please her.

Lady took one look at the girl and was suddenly _**BLINDED**_by the **shininess** that only Mary Sues can only have on people. It was strange for Dante to suddenly pick up women. Lady remembered, he had bad luck with women so why is this girl hanging with him. "Who is she Dante?" Lady scowled at him. "Hey what's up Lady? Here, could you put these groceries away please?" Dante practically threw the bags into her arms without knowing that she asked a question.

Lady squinted at the girl and studied her for a moment.

Long wavy lustrous auburn red hair, violet eyes, and creamy white skin.

Lady **cringes** as she stared at the girl's **way bouncy** chest. She instantly felt sick. The truth was that this red hair girl was no prostitute…or street woman. Lady knew she had to be a MarySue. When the Mary Sue smiled politely at Lady. Lady was blinded by the girl's perfect white smile and hot pink tank top. Yep definitely a Mary Sue.

Without another hesitation; Lady dropped the groceries and walk towards Dante.

His eyes were practically glued onto the girl's…er…**bouncy** chest.

"Could we talk in private please?" Lady said through gritted teetch.

"Sorry not now I have a guest---" he said not paying attention.

"Dante in the bathroom, now!" Lady commanded. Dante didn't notice that Lady had dragged him into the bathroom. His eyes were glued to Raynee's rather bright hot pink tank top.

"Excuse us for a while miss." Lady said to the girl.

"Sure." Raynee replied sweetly and waved back.

Lady shut the bathroom door behind her and prepared to confront the half-devil.

"Easy Lady you both can share me. I'm not picky." He winked devilishly at her. "I didn't realize you would be jealous."

Lady groaned. "Cut the crap, now do you even realize who she is?" she glared at him.

"Well I would have until you interrupted our conversation." Dante replied.

Lady knew something was wrong. He was too lovey dovey. This wasn't the cocky and brash devil hunter she knew a moment ago. For some reason Lady knew she had to set things right. "Hey this bathroom's very clean." Dante commented.

**Meanwhile…upstairs….**

Raynee stopped at the staircase that leads to the second floor of the Devil May Cry shop. She wanted to see what Dante's bed looked like. So she bounced upstairs and came to a door on her left. A groan inside stopped her. Wondering who it was…Raynee prepared to open the door. Her hand took a hold of the doorknob…….

**Inside the bedroom….**

He didn't know how long he had been sleeping but right now he wanted to get out of bed. His mind replayed memories of failing to reach the demon world. Damn he wanted blood to be spilled…especially Dante's. Vergil knew he was fully healed but he couldn't get the strength to get off the bed. Vergil groaned as a growl came from his **tummy**. (aww)

The poor blue devil was hungry. How he hated these human urges. Devils **never** eat! He wanted to gain **Sparda's power and maim everything**. **He wanted the world to tremble and fear his name!** But now…he was just so **tired**. Vergil was aware that he wasn't wearing anything except **boxers and a t-shirt**. (Bare feet too!) Dante will pay for making him wear such things. It was beneath him to wear his peon brother's undergarments. But at least they're clean. Yamato, his most precious item, rested nearby on the side table. Vergil was glad his idiot brother didn't try to hide it from him.

*Damn it, I must get out of here as soon as possible and reopen the gate to the demon world.* Vergil thought.

He heard someone at the door. The doorknob shifted but it did not open. His **devil senses **told him it was a female…**possibly a painted whore**…**just like every human filth. **To Vergil's annoyance the door busted open and in came a woman who he had never seen before. His **tired** and icy blue eyes suddenly **widened** in shock. He was possessed by her and lost forever.

She was **amazingly beautiful**!!!

Her hair was long and red (with black and gold streaks..ha ha) and her eyes were a deep violet. Lips full and pouty, a bouncy chest, hips and legs!!!

She **stunned** him like no woman did.

In **fact** he couldn't remember if he was even interested in women. Raynee walked towards him with **a bounce** in each step. She came to his side. Vergil couldn't remove her from his sight. Her milky white skin came into contrast with her rare colored hair. He was still lying underneath the covers like a sick little boy. Vergil watched her soft white creamy perfectly manicured hand reached toward his face. Raynee **slapped** him. A **big **_**SMACK**_right across that hot _smexy_ face.

"How could you Vergil! Don't you ever change! Look at you…you're so mean…why are you always thinking about yourself. You are so selfish!!!" she scolds him. Vergil **blushed** even though he didn't know what she meant. (He actually blushed)

"What did humans ever do to you besides Arkham who tricked you? I know I love you…but you can't change!! How could you even try? How dare you even think of jumping over that ledge in Mission 20? Did you ever think of me at all? You made Dante sad!" her innocent voice made him felt guilt…wait a minute….he actually felt guilty.

"I wished you never came back!! How could Dante saved you? You don't deserve to live you ungrateful hot blue devil!!! I wish it was me who pushed you over the ledge until you die! Can't you see how much I hurt?"

Raynee turned away and cried. She cried so pretty that it almost broke Vergil's heart…**if he even has one**.

Vergil flinched at this and immediatly sprung up to her side. "I'm so sorry my dear Raynee! I'll never make you sad again! I will stop beating the inferior ceatures, I'll stop hurting Dante, and slicing 6 feet bunnies! (from the manga Dante code 1)

I promise I will never backstab anyone ever again!! I love you so much! Don't leave me!!" He hugged her. Vergil was almost teary…and he **forgot **that he **had never even met her in this life or in the next**…but it didn't matter right now. "I will stop searching for power and I will make it up to you by proposing to you as my wife. I promise you that much. Please forgive me." **He completely forgot all about his evil self.**

Raynee hugged Vergil, "I know **Vergie-poo**…I love you too, regardless of the fact that you're a **game character** and I'm just a **Mary Sue **which I am most** certainly not **because I'm** perfect**. Even though we're both very different our love has no boundaries!! **We shall always be together forever**!" They kept holding each other until Dante burst into the door with blubbery eyes. Poor Dante had been eavesdropping and heard everything.

"**No**!!! I saw her first! You can't have her Vergil!! She is mine!!" He protested. Dante got to his knees. "I love you the most!! Why do you have to pick my evil twin brother over me!!! Nothing good will ever come out of him. He's **never worked a day in his life**…except chop people up into confetti and **prances **around in a **fat girly blue coat**…which I'm sure doesn't count for anything. And he's **boring** too!! He could **stay up on a tower and stand all day**. Sure he may be handsome **but baby if I swept my hair back…I'll be just as good looking too.** And besides, even if you get close to him…Vergil will just kill you like what he did to Arkham!!" Dante crawled down and hugged her legs. "Just because I don't know your name and Vergil does…it doesn't mean that we're not meant for each other….Hey how's this for a start…Hi my name is Dante! What's yours and will you date me!!"

Raynee let go of Vergil and ran into Dante's arms. "Oh Dante let's go to your room and…and …kiss!" She was going to kiss him on the when all of a sudden; a gunshot was heard in the room. "I've finally found you!" A new voice entered the room.

Dante and Vergil turned around to see another white-haired punk. He got a sling around his right arm.

Dante smirked realizing who it was.

"Nero what the hell are you doing here?"

Dante was aware of this new hero boy for Devil May Cry 4, but had **never really actually met the kid**.

Nero stared hard at them. "Isn't it obvious I'm here to kill you old geezers."

"Old geezers?" Dante and Vergil stared at each other.

"But we're like only nineteen. Go back to Devil May Cry 4." Dante shot back.

"Like hell I will." Nero replied.

"Oh my gosh Nero you're so cute!!!" Raynee squealed. She tried to move towards Nero but a jealous Dante held her immobilized.

"Hey newbie you suck!" Dante stuck out his tongue. The twins were about to face the unwanted novice intruder when……

Suddenly something crashed from the ceiling. The trio and the Mary Sue stared up to see who it was.

"Father?" said Vergil

"Pops?" said Dante

"Who the hell are you?" said Nero *obviously Nero never knew what Sparda looked like in a purple suit*

The three white haired men all gasped as the purple dark knight stood brightly on top of the bed.

"Raynee shall be my next wife and your new stepmother." Sparda announced.

"Eww…but you're so old." Raynee said hiding behind Dante.

Sparda flashed a smile and winked the blue eye behind his monocle.

"Aww…Sparda you're so handsome!!!" Raynee ran towards the legendary dark knight.

The two twins cried out. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Am I missing something here? What is going on?" Nero pondered out loud.

But no one answered him.

To be continued……………

I rewrote this chapter a little bit.

I'm sorry if I'm dull and too cheesy but I can't help myself.

I hate Raynee


	2. how nero got here

Disclaimer: I don't own Dmc…don't sue me

I don't care about flames...feel free to give your thoughts...

grammars are incorrect...story is weird but I don't care...

I rewrote this chapter again. And just to let you understand this story. It's a little bit confusing but DMC3 Dante knew that Nero is the lead character in DMC4…..but DMC3 Dante does not know about the DMC4

storyline or anything. Whereas in this story Nero was sent on a mission to kill DMC3 Dante so that the DMC4 Dante will disappear in DMC4…..very confusing and lame but you'll understand later on.

* * *

"No come back Raynee!" The two young devils made a desperate grab for her.

"Come back to me! He's too old for you!!" They cried in unison.

"You two must be dumb in the head or something. Fighting over a woman." Nero chided.

"I wouldn't do such a thing…it is so embarrassing." (Then he thought of Kyrie)

Both Dante and Vergil stared at him, ready to shut him up.

The three broke into a fight. Dante's motive was to beat them both up to reach Raynee, while Nero's motive was only aimed at Dante.

The cursing, shoving, and pushing began.

It ended up with Dante and Nero strangling each other.

Vergil stood there with arms folded. (Too cool to fight)

He didn't want to join in the lame fight. (Vergil wants to look cool on front of his dad and Raynee)

Unfortunately to his surprise, Dante and Nero tackled him to the ground.

Sparda watched in satisfaction as the three were making fools of themselves.

"Look at them. Boys will be boys…now what do you say my dear Raynee…will you choose me or those amateurs?"

Raynee was going to run into the legendary knight's open arms when a slippery soap covered

Lady shot down the remains of the door and stormed into the room.

* * *

**Flashback of what happened in the bathroom**

"No need to pack any heat Lady…you both can share me. I knew you had some love for me in that little heart of yours—"

"Can it! Do you realize who she is? She's too perfect…no one can be that perfect."

"You're just jealous that I find her more attractive." "No listen to me and not your pants Dante." Lady pushed him farther until his back rested against the bathroom wall.

"It's not like that. I'm just trying to tell you that she is a MarySue."

"A what?" He seemed puzzled.

Lady sighed "You never heard of the term?"

Dante shook his head like some three year old.

~_Sometimes Dante I swear you are so stupid_~ Lady thought.

"A MarySue is a fictional fan girl created character that has a tragic past and is absolutely perfect to the author's view. They tend to fall in love with the male protagonists.—"

"Uh could you talk a little faster? I want to see her." Dante cut her off and tried to open the door.

She blocked his path.

"You must ask her to leave because if you don't there is going to be a lot of hectic things going on."

"Like what?" Dante made Lady move back a step. "Don't worry about me Lady…I'm a big boy. I can handle myself."

"Don't you get it? You're the target for destruction. She is going to ruin you."

"It's that bad huh?" Dante said.

Lady thought he was being an idiot. "Why are you holding that?" She asked pointing to the bottle of shampoo in his hand.

"Sorry Lady but a man has to move on." He shoved her into the tub, squeezed the entire content onto her and burned out her eyes.

**End of scene…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Back to the irritated Lady**

"How dare you lock me in the bathroom!" She hissed at Dante and saw two other men she did not recognize. "What the heck?" With red sore eyes, Lady stared in shock. She studied the three guys on the ground

and then at Sparda and the Mary Sue. A strange thought came over her. Four men and one Mary Sue?

"What is going on here? Am I missing something?" Her eyes stung from the soap. Dante had thrown her into the bath tub and pour the entire contents of shampoo and dish detergent all over her. He had locked

her in the dark and prance off to reunite with the Mary Sue. Lady was surprised to see that there were more people in the room. She stood there with Kalina Ann (her trusty weapon) in her slippery hands.

"Who are you two? More original characters made up by fan freaks?"

She looked directly at the purple man with the monocle and then at the Dante-look-alike-hand-infected-boy.

"He is Sparda, the legendary dark knight." Vergil said to her like she was retarded or something. "Our father."

"Oh that's right!" Dante pat Lady on the back. "I forgot, you have never seen my father before…well now you do." He smiled at the angry human. Lady fumed, she hated the twins and wanted to curse the purple devil for their birth into the world. Her thoughts were focused on Sparda. "Tell me why you are here. Didn't you perish a long time ago?" she asked him. Sparda answered her question. "I don't recall anything. I

guess it's because the author wanted me to be a part of this rendezvous and that's why I came crashing through the ceiling." His explanation made no difference to her.

Lady then whipped her gun at the Dante-wannabe (Nero).

"What about him?" she asked no one in particular.

"Shoot him…He's just a nobody." Dante replied with a smirk.

Nero growled, "Go blow yourself! I'm here because I need to kill you!"

"Kill me? Wait? I thought you wanted Raynee?" Dante replied.

"I have no time for such games. I must kill you!!!"

"Whoa chill out man what did I ever do to you?" Dante backed off with a sly smile.

Lady glared ice at Raynee. "This is all your fault you fake idiot. If it weren't for you, Dante and Vergil wouldn't have acted this way!"

.

"**My fault?" Tears started to swell from her all too big and pretty purple eyes. "I didn't do anything…**I just came out of a portal and ended up here."

"Don't cry Raynee!" All the three devils circled around her. Lady just looked on with more frustration. "Oh stop the crying or you'll ruin your make-up." Lady said to her. "Lady just shut up and leave my **love** alone."

Dante stood up and walk towards her.

"She's mine Dante so back off." The silent Vergil cut in. Nero just stared at the absurdity.

Sparda did the same.

"Stop fighting over me! I'm so sick of it!" Raynee broke all their arguments. She starts sobbing again. "Oh no…I'm going to have a flashback!" She cried. Raynee pressed her temples. "I need to sit down and relax."

The three men somehow carried her to a comfy chair. They sat around her and tried to comfort her. Lady was left cold but she didn't care. She made a big stride to the group. "What's wrong now?" she asked not

wanting to upset the marysue.

"Are you alright my dear?" Sparda patted Raynee's back. His twin sons and the future boy glared at him. "Yes, it was so sad." The marysue wiped away her tears. "My boyfriend once argued with a gang. A fight

broke out and they killed him."

"Your boyfriend was a gangster?" Dante asked.

"No, he was a secret agent who gave his eternal pledge of love and happiness to me." She drifted off again. "I use to cook dinner for him. But now…there is no one to cook for…" She starts bawling again. "That's

why I feel that I will never love again!"

"Dearest Raynee do not cry no more, for I, Vergil shall wipe away your tears and take you to the demon world to be my bride." Vergil offered.

Nero and Dante looked at each other. They both thought Vergil sounded too weird, romantic and dramatic. (Can you imagine Vergil being like that? Didn't think so.)

"Sorry to break it to you Bro but she's mine and I met her first." Dante continued.

Lady somehow just watched the three men fight over the marysue. She was appalled and quite shock that they were making fools of themselves. Mary Sues are such lovesick creatures. To Lady, they were the

scums of the earth…preying off on innocent game characters, novel heros, and anime people. They were like parasites. It was so sickening. She had to make things right. This was too queer and it bothers her to

see that she herself is turning into a canon and marysue as well. But what can she do to convince them when they have already been wrapped around the Mary Sue's finger.

She continued to study the four devils and blamed the marysue for their strange and abnormal behavior. She was most horrified by Vergil's sudden act of love towards the Mary Sue and Dante's competitiveness

over her. Sparda also seems to be taking his sweet time to wait and hit on her as well. Lady just couldn't stand this…it was unbearable that no one would listen to her. She also didn't know what to make of the

sling boy Nero, but it seems like no one was paying attention to him either. They did not even notice that she had left the room to go downstairs.

" Look come back another time…cuz I'm busy trying to get the girl newbie so why don't you just walk back to Devil May Cry 4." Dante mocked Nero.

"Hey you're just mad because I'm the main character and CapCom made you the bad guy." Nero replied quickly.

His words hit Dante's ego. "Hold on wait? I'm a bad guy?"

Nero smiled. "Damn right you are….and that's why I must kill you….to protect Fortuna." _(And my love Kyrie)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Flashback of Nero in Fortuna (DMC4 timeline: Takes place after Dante attacks the Fortuna mass ceremony thingy and after Nero fights him)**

**(written in script form)**

**Nero: **So his Holiness is dead then? That bastard! (Dante) He just came out of nowhere!

**Credo: **Nero, The Order has decided to put you on a mission to kill Dante

*Credo discussed the mission to Nero for five minutes*

**Nero:** Wait! Is that even possible?

**Credo:** Of course it is…don't be absurd

**Nero:** So you want me to go back in time to DMC 3 to kill Dante therefore preventing him from ever attacking Fortuna?

**Credo:** Affirmative

**Nero:** Well….how come we couldn't just capture him now and kill him?

**Credo:** Er….that's classified

**Nero:** Well that is stupid!

**Credo:** Nero! You do not question your superiors

**Nero:** Fine! *grumbles* Are you sure you want me to kill this Dante guy?

**Credo:** Yes….he is positively evil and will destroy our city….just look at what he did to His Holiness (Sanctus the old guy)

**Nero:** I got a strange feeling that Dante isn't the real bad guy here

**Credo:** Nero! You can't have an opinion on this! Your orders are to track him down, kill him and report back to headquarters!

**Nero:** Um….right *_for some reason I think you're hiding something from me Credo_*

**Credo:** We have calculated that Dante might be too strong in his DMC4 form, so you'll have to defeat him in his DMC3 form.

**Nero:** What do you mean '**we**'? I don't remember ever discussing Dante's strength and I just fought the guy ten minutes ago….he wasn't that powerful.

**Credo:** Don't be cocky; Dante might be part super saiyan for all we know. Anyway, His Holiness and the superiors had concluded Dante's power and that's why we want you to do this mission.

**Nero:** But didn't His Holiness just died when Dante shot him point blank? We all witnessed the blood and the brain fluid all over the church.

**Credo:** *_Oh crap….there goes my stupid rambles…why did I have to blurt it out? He's not suppose to know we're the bad guys._* Er….no I meant—

**Nero:** His Holiness is alive isn't he? *stares suspiciously at Credo*

**Credo:** That's classified and you're not suppose to ask me such questions….anyway, Agnus created a time machine to make you go back to the past and kill Dante

**Nero:** What? Isn't Agnus not supposed to appear until later on in DMC4?

(Agnus appears)

**Agnus:** We decided to cha-cha-cha-change the storyline up a bit.

**Nero:** What the heck _* This guy is so ugly and crazy_*

(Agnus unlocks the time portal)

**Nero:** (laughs) why the hell does this time portal look like a big ass Play Station 3?

(The time portal is a Play Station 3, but Agnus never notice it)

**Agnus:** It does? Well it's still a time portal to me….you don't know how much time I put into making this….come on hop in….we haven't g-g-g-got all da-da-day.

(Kyrie appears to say good bye)

**Kyrie:** Nero please be careful and come back safely

**Nero:** Er….yeah sure….duty calls (but what Nero really wanted to say was *_Oh my precious Kyrie I will miss you every moment that we're apart! I don't want to leave!!*_)

**Kyrie:** Good bye and good luck Nero…I'll be waiting for your return. You're our only hope.

**Nero:** **Yeah bye** *_Oh Kyrie you make me so happy just by saying those words. I will gladly give my life up for you. We will elope when I return and runaway together where no one will find us.*_

(Kyrie leaves and thought *_Why do I get the feeling Nero has something more to say to me_? _He always act so cool, it's hard to tell if he cares or not_.*)

**Credo:** Remember what happened in the game trailer….remember what Dante did to His Holiness and our knights. He must pay for his crimes!

**Nero:** What the hell? What game trailer? I don't even know what the heck you keep getting these things from?

**Credo:** *_Damn it I keep forgetting that Nero doesn't know anything_* Forget what I said. I'm joking

**Nero:** You never joke. Credo are you alright? The thought of you joking is scary.

**Agnus:** Oh look at the t-t-t-t-time! Enough talking, in you go boy!

**Nero:** No wait!

(Credo and Agnus both shoved him into the time portal. Nero was transported into the DMC3 world)

**Agnus:** Whew….enough stalling…now that he's g-g-g-gone….who will find the DMC4 Dante?

**Credo:** I have to report back to headquarters….so I don't have the time.

(Gloria mysteriously appears on front of the two men)

**Gloria:** I will find Dante

**Credo:** Are you sure? Can you guarantee his capture?

**Gloria:** I will bring him here, make him suffer, torture him until Nero comes back

**Credo:** Right of course….I do feel bad that we send Nero on a fool's errand.

(Gloria sexily walks away)

**Agnus:** I don't t-t-t-trust that Gloria….her tan looks f-f-f-f-fake.

**Credo:** Me too….besides…doesn't her lack of undergarments disturb you?

**Agnus:** Her wig looks fake too and her clothes look like they are gonna fall apart

**Credo:** Enough talking, let's go see his Holiness and tell him Nero is out of the way

**End of how Nero came to DMC3**

**

* * *

  
**

"So you're from the future and you're trying to kill my sons?" Sparda asked.

"Sons?" Nero looked from Dante to Vergil. "No, in fact I think I can change my mission." Nero replied. "I think I will kill you all."

* * *

TBC…..

Too short but oh well…..


End file.
